The invention is in the field of soundboards for stringed musical instruments.
A great majority of soundboards on acoustic string instruments are made of a two matched pieces of wood, joined together and braced on the inside in an “X” configuration. This forces the vibrations in the sound to deflect in many directions.
Since the musical properties of wood is 16 times better in the direction of the grain, the inventor presents a way to eliminate cross bracing to allow the musical vibrations to travel unimpeded and un-deflected from the sound board to the rest of the instrument.
The present inventor provides a solution by using a different sound board structure.